Chaotic Shorts
by hazeal.lynx
Summary: A series of shorts studying Klarion's various of relationships and interactions.


**A/N: **These are a series of one-shots that may or may not be included on my story 'Chaos Shepards'. I try to write it so it could be read by itself, but the main purpose is to help me find and maintain a writing style for Chaos Shepards.

* * *

Klarion scowled. Teekl trotted. Out of pure frustration Klarion was tempted to kick his familiar. Teekl, being the smart cat, kept a safe distance from himself and his master. He wouldn't dare call it a date, and it was far too informal to be a meeting. The orange tabby cat decided on 'Event'.

The 'Event' that placed his master in such a horrid mood involved a... being, who had a longer history with his master than himself, and such long relationships are bound with complications humans had no words for. Compared to their first meeting, this 'Event' was minor. Oddly enough it rattled them both to a new extreme.

Teekl hissed, a blast flying past him and roasting a trashcan. Several more blast followed, hitting a newspaper stand, lamp, and a dumpster. All crumbled under the chaotic energy, and smoked with frustration Klarion set an stray can flying across the street, once Teekl jumped out of the way. The feline hissed, carefully trotting to the side and letting his master past.

"That, that... Harlot !" Klarion scowled, fist full of flames. Literally. The red flames licked his cloths harmlessly but practically melted the metal street lamps as he walked past. "I did nothing wrong!" Teekl agreed. "She's the one to blame." Teeke did not agree. "She started it." Again, Teekl did not agree, causing Klarion to spin on his heel with his hands in the air. Only that tiny reminder that the cat was his familiar stopped him. As his senses came back another thought accrued, one that involved that 'Harlot'. With an angry yell the balls of fire was launched into the sky.

Teekl decided that it was time to calm his master down before he actually does roast him. Running ahead the feline followed the smell of flowers.

* * *

Klarion sat on the Harlot's couch, arms crossed an a book thrown across the room, the coffee table was flipped. Before he could destroy anything else the door opened and Klarion quickly seated himself with his arms crossed. He could feel the Harlot's glaring eyes on him as her magic flickered through the air. The table righted itself and the book flew at him, specifically his face.

He jumped, surprised, and stayed still, in question when the book only hovered in his face. With grinding teeth his hands ripped the book from the air. An angry face turned to the kitchen, with a fanged mouth ready to yell. But nothing came out, and the tension in his face slowly eased.

The Harlot picked up the flowers, "Forget-me-nots." She muttered, with no smile or pleasure but wonder. She took a small sniff and set them back on the table, "I hate flowers."

"Argh!" With a yell Klarion flipped the table again. His feet slammed against the ground harder and harder with each step until finally a door swung open and slammed closed. The walls rattled, causing several pictures to fall. From the kitchen, across the living room, Klarion's yells of frustrations were easily heard.

The Harlot ignored the series of curses and vile comments directed at her. She stared at the flowers and with a flick of her wrist, bowls, eegs, strawberries and several other ingredients and tools gently settled onto the table.

* * *

"What do you want you harlot " Klarion yelled, kicking the door from the hinges The door hovered a moment, from Klarion's view. From Teekl's, it was smashed into the owner of that door and her piece offering to his master. She pushed it to the side, showing the Lord of Chaos her head and torso covered in cake. With surge of anger the Harlot smashed the plate into Klarion's face and tackled the boy into the room.

"You little punk!"

"Get off me you Harlet!" Teekl watched highly unamused and with boredem more than curiosity. The two powerful sorcerers tumbled and rolled along the ground, smearing food into each other's faces instead of throwing magic balls of fire or another element at each other. After a few minutes, the familiar finally trotted away labeling the scene as 'Event 2'.


End file.
